


Wax On, Wax Off

by sacados



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, I'm making it a thing, Just Roll With It, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, is that a thing?, not sure where that came from, waxing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacados/pseuds/sacados
Summary: Dean knew he didn't look like other Omegas. But when Castiel Novak walked into his life, the gorgeous Alpha showed him that one man's "abnormality" is another man's fantasy.Or: Dean thinks he's way too hairy for an Omega; Cas thinks he can't wait to take the gorgeous Omega to his favorite waxing salon.





	Wax On, Wax Off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one-shot I had rattling around in my head. It was originally supposed to be all porn, but that pesky backstory just wormed its way in there somehow.

Dean knew he didn't look like other Omegas.  
Growing up, with his height and build, everyone assumed John's eldest would present as an Alpha like the generations of Winchesters before him. (Though John, in later years, would insist he'd always had his suspicions -- those delicate features, plush lips, and bowlegs were obviously signs of his son's true nature.)  
As a child, the adults Dean interacted with most were his father's friends. Hunters, other mechanics... all uncomplicated, rough-and-tumble men. Dean's mother had been an Omega, but his memories of her were distant and hazy. So the newly presented teen had few preconceptions about how an Omega was "supposed" to act, or look, or behave. After getting over the shock of going into heat when he'd expected to pop a knot, Dean settled into his new status without much angst.  
Dean had presented just a few weeks before the end of summer, so the new school year found him attending the local Omega-only high school. He was changing in the locker room after his first gym class when he began to notice whispers and giggles coming from his classmates.

  
"What's he even doing here -- he's giant!" 

"Did you see his legs? He's as hairy as an Alpha!" 

"My brother was hairy, too, but his hair went away when he presented-- like a _normal_ Omega."

"Oh my god, do you think he's got hair... _down there_... too?" 

"I bet he does! Ugh, what Alpha's gonna want that when they could have a real Omega instead?"

Dean jerked his shirt over his head and rushed out of the locker room, the laughter of his classmates ringing in his ears.  
Dean had gone home that night and begged his father to buy him a razor. But John just sighed with a sad, serious look on his face and sat Dean down on the couch. 

"Son, now that you've presented, we gotta focus on finding you a mate. I know you wanna look like the other Omegas at school, but it's too big a risk. Say we do get you a nice Alpha-- eventually he's gonna notice you're shaving your legs all the time, and then what? He'd have grounds to reject the mating for misrepresentation. Think about it, Dean." John gripped his son's shoulder tight. "Mated, claimed, and rejected. You know what happens to Omegas like that, to society they're just used goods. Is that the life you want? No, better to stay unmated than risk ending up like that."

  
By twenty-one, Dean had matured into his height and build. Not quite as tall as his Sasquatch of a baby brother, Sammy (an Alpha, of course), but when Dean stood up straight he was shoulder to shoulder with John.  
Regardless of size, Dean was an attractive man. Over the years there had been Alphas who approached John about claiming Dean-- a few even pinged the Omega's instincts enough that he found himself daydreaming about a cozy house and pups. But in the end, he was never the one they chose.  
So when Castiel Novak showed up with his piercing blue eyes, effortless dominance, and mouthwatering scent that practically made Dean slick just from being in the same room, the Omega was sure he was headed for a devastating heartbreak. Even the day Dean found himself standing in Castiel's room, preparing to bare his body to his future Alpha for the first time, he couldn't help but steel himself against the rejection he knew was coming.  
Instead, Castiel growled out just one word, "Perfect," before grabbing Dean and pulling him into a punishing kiss. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Dean was settling into mated life with his new Alpha. There were still times when the Omega couldn't believe his luck, when he wondered why an amazing Alpha like Castiel could ever want an abnormal Omega like him. But as the days passed, he gradually began to trust in this new happiness.  
Dean learned that Cas expected absolute submission in the bedroom. The Alpha could play Dean's body like a fine-tuned instrument, some nights toying with Dean for hours until he was begging to come, other nights bringing him to climax over and over until the Omega was a trembling, fucked-out mess. Yet outside of their sex life, the Alpha proved to be the kindest, most considerate mate that Dean could have ever hoped for.

This morning Dean stood in the kitchen, humming to himself as he cooked breakfast. He felt his skin begin to prickle with arousal as his thoughts drifted back to the previous night, to how thoroughly claimed he had felt with Cas's thick cock pounding into his hole.  
All of a sudden Dean felt arms wrapping around him from behind. Cas's body pressed tight against his back as the Alpha ran his nose along the column of Dean's throat.

  
"Mmm... smells fantastic," the Alpha growled. "The bacon, too," he added with a mischievous wink. 

Dean blushed and looked down shyly, still not entirely used to his mate's casual affection.

 

Later, after they'd eaten, Cas turned to Dean with a gleam in his eye. 

"I've made you an appointment for a special treat, my pet," he said, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "But first, we need to get you ready."

  
Grinning, Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a cock ring and a short, fat plug. Dean blushed at seeing the items. In their newly mated haze, the couple had only gone out a handful of times but Dean had already learned that his Alpha loved to keep Dean's hole plugged and cock ringed while in public.  
Dean stood on trembling legs and pulled down his pants before bending over the kitchen table. He could smell Cas's arousal as the Alpha slipped the ring around the base of Dean's cock and began slowly, torturously working the plug into the Omega's dripping hole.

  
"Look at how wet you are for me," Cas moaned as he sank to his knees behind Dean. "Fortunately the plug will keep all that lovely slick where it belongs, but you've already made such a mess."

  
Dean whimpered as he felt Cas's hands pulling his cheeks apart, then a tongue working methodically over his ass and thighs, cleaning up every last drop of slick. By the time Cas was done, Dean was in such a haze that he barely registered being pushed down to his knees and his Alpha's cock sliding into his slack mouth. The next thing Dean knew, he was curled in Cas's lap in the back of the Alpha's chauffered car, with the taste of cum coating the back of his throat.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a nondescript building. Dean looked around curiously as they entered a spacious yet deserted lobby. The lone Beta woman behind the counter greeted Cas and motioned him toward an elegant sofa with a plush Omega pillow on the floor beside it.

  
"My apologies Mr. Novak, if you could please wait just a few minutes as we finish the preparations you requested."

 

Settled on the pillow at Cas's feet, Dean couldn't keep his eyes from glancing curiously around. The lobby was luxurious, but somehow sterile at the same time. Maybe something medical? Dean's breath began to speed in anxiety at the thought. He'd heard stories of Alphas forcing their Omegas to undergo castration, or worse. Cas had never expressed an interest in anything like that, surely he wouldn't...

  
"Dean." Cas's stern voice jolted the Omega out of his anxious spiral and he looked up at the Alpha with wide eyes. "Mouth, now." 

With flaming cheeks, Dean hurried to free his Alpha's cock and wrap his lips around it. As he sat there, holding the now familiar length in his mouth, Dean's anxious mind calmed. He felt a wave of gratitude toward his Alpha, for always knowing just what he needed. 

 

Some time later, Dean was brought back to the present by a gentle hand on his cheek. 

"Come, pet," Cas said with a wicked grin. "It's time for your appointment."

 

Dean's calm state faltered when he walked into the room and saw the exam table, complete with stirrups, but immediately Cas's hand stroked down his back and the Alpha whispered soothingly into his ear. "Relax Dean, trust me." 

The large Beta attendant waiting in the room came forward to remove Dean's clothing and help him up onto the table. His nametag read "Benny."  
Cas stood by Dean's head, stroking his hair soothingly as Benny restrained Dean's feet in the stirrups then strapped his hips and arms down to the table. Dean lay flat on his back, with his ass hanging just off the end of the table. He soon realized that the restraints kept his hips completely immobile, while the design of the stirrups allowed his legs to be moved into almost any possible position. 

"I assume you'd like to start with the hole, sir?" the Beta asked. 

"Yes," Cas replied with a smirk. "Get that out of the way before things become too messy." 

Dean jumped and tried to move away as the attendant worked the plug out of his ass, but the restraints allowed him barely more than a twitch. Tense and confused, he felt something thick and warm spread between his ass cheeks. It felt like... wax? 

A moment later Dean jerked and cried out as the substance was ripped from his skin. His Alpha's face came into his field of view as fingers continued to stroke through his hair. 

"Shh, my omega, it's all right. Don't you want to be all silky smooth for me? Every last strand of hair removed from that gorgeous skin?" The Alpha's voice deepened with arousal. 

Meanwhile, it had only taken the Beta technician a few excruciatingly painful tugs to remove the rest of the hair from Dean's hole and crack. As Dean lay there, panting and gazing up at his Alpha, he felt the plug being worked back into his sensitive hole. Then, grinning darkly, Cas pulled a small remote out of his pocket. With a pop, the base of the plug expanded almost like a knot, ensuring that no slick could possibly leak out. 

"Legs next, sir?" the Beta asked. 

"Yes," Cas growled, eyes locked on Dean's. "But meanwhile, I don't think I can resist this pretty mouth any longer. Come, show me what a good boy you are."

With that, Cas pulled off the detachable headrest so Dean's head hung down over the edge of the table. Quickly opening his pants, Cas gripped Dean's hair tightly with one hand while slowly feeding his cock into the Omega's mouth with the other, fucking forward in a steady rhythm. 

Dean floated in a haze of sensation. Blissful relaxation from the thick, warm wax spread across his skin followed by the sharp sting of it ripping off; the feel of Cas's cock slowly fucking into his throat and the Alpha's soft, lusful grunts. 

By the time Dean's lower legs were waxed smooth, his body was trembling and he could feel the precum dripping down his ringed cock. Just then, there was a click from the remote in Cas's hand and Dean felt a buzzing vibration from the plug in his ass. 

"Fuck yes, just like that. Feels so good." Cas growled, thrusting harder into Dean's throat as the Omega whimpered and moaned from the onslaught of sensation.

Soon the wax technician moved onto Dean's hips and pelvis, and the vibrations from the plug kicked up another notch. Dean's moans increased, muffled by Cas's thickening knot. The pain as the hair around his cock was ripped off was sharper and more stinging than anything so far. Dean felt tears spill from his eyes. Cas clicked the plug up one more setting as he thrust into Dean's mouth a final time. Dean whimpered as the Alpha's knot locked behind his teeth, cum shooting down his throat. 

"Beautiful..." Cas leaned forward, stroking Dean's now hairless crotch. "So smooth for me." 

"Sir," the Beta coughed, clearly affected by the arousing sight before him. "I do still need to do your Omega's balls and perineum area, but given his state I would recommend tweezers instead of wax. Does that meet with your approval?" 

"You hear that, Dean?" Cas gave a sinful chuckle. "You're such a slut for me, your little cock is positively dripping, far too wet for the wax." Dean twitched and moaned as the Alpha softly stroked around his slit with the tip of one finger. "Yes Benny, please proceed." 

Dean's whole body was on fire with the sensation of each hair being plucked one by one from his balls. Each little sting was amplified by the throbbing of his bound cock and the relentless vibrations against his prostate. 

Knot deflated, Cas's cock slipped free of Dean's cum-flecked lips but he continued to run his hands over the Omega's naked chest. Dean could only lay there, twitching and gasping from overstimulation. 

"All done, sir." The Beta's voice pierced through Dean's fog. "Would you care to come inspect the finished product?" 

The Beta moved aside as Castiel walked around to the other end of the table, not even bothering to fasten his pants. 

"Perfect," the Alpha purred, stroking the Omega's smooth thighs. "I've heard from my brother that you also do rings?" He glanced up. "Applied in the... traditional method?" 

The Beta nodded. 

"Good. Proceed." 

Dean's mind spun. Rings? What kind of rings? But between the buzzing in his hole and his Alpha's gentle hands, it was almost impossible to focus. 

There was a sharp snapping sound. Dean looked over to see the Beta putting on a fresh pair of latex gloves. He stared in confusion as the burly man leaned down over the Omega's chest and sucked hard on his left nipple. 

Dean gasped at the shocking sensation. Before he could process what had just happened, the Beta proceeded to do the same to his right nipple, before blowing on both until the buds tightened and peaked. Suddenly Dean noticed a thick needle in the Beta's hand. Despite the restraints, he couldn't help instinctively trying to squirm away. 

Dean felt his Alpha's warm mouth wrap around his balls at the same time as the Beta's teeth bit into his nipple, pulling it taut. There was a sharp, stabbing sensation of the needle piercing through his stretched nipple, almost drowned out by the feeling of his Alpha slowly twisting the plug inside Dean's stretched hole. 

Dean let out a desperate whine as the Beta leaned in further, efficiently performing the same procedure on the Omega's other nipple.

"All finished, sir." When the man stepped back, there was an obvious bulge in his pants in spite of his calm tone. "Do they meet with your approval?" 

Dean looked down and realized there were now two small silver hoops adorning his nipples. 

"Lovely, yes. Thank you, Benny. How long until they heal?" 

"It will only take a few days for them to heal enough for normal manual and oral play. However I would recommend you wait two weeks before introducing any weights, clamps, or chains." 

Weights? Chains? Dean's head fell backward, eyes fluttering closed as his imagination ran wild. 

"Thank you Benny. That will be all." 

Hearing the door close, Dean lifted his head and gazed at his Alpha. 

"You're so gorgeous like this," Cas growled. His hands continued to roam over every inch of the Omega's skin. "All spread out for me... exposed and open... at my mercy."  
Castiel leaned forward, blowing gently across Dean's red, sore nipples. 

"You know," the Alpha said as Dean squirmed and whined. "At these establishments, it's not uncommon to let the Beta attendants take their pleasure in the Omega's mouth. An extra-special tip, you might say, for a job well done." 

As he spoke, Cas maneuvered the stirrups so that Dean's legs were held up in the air, splayed out in a wide V-shape. 

"I think Benny was hoping for a tip." Dean moaned as Cas grabbed hold of the plug, rubbing it torturously against the Omega's prostate. "Fuck yes, let me hear those pretty sounds... I think Benny wanted you. But you're mine, Dean. That mouth is mine, this hole is mine." 

Without warning, Cas jerked the plug out; Dean's hole gaped, the slick dripping thickly onto the floor. Dean shuddered helplessly as the Alpha rubbed the head of his cock teasingly around the Omega's twitching rim. 

"I can't wait until those piercings are fully healed. Just imagine the possibilities. I'll make you fuck yourself on that fat red dildo you love-- string chains from the base all the way up to these beautiful buds so there's no escaping that delicious tug every time you move...."

"Please... Alpha, please..." 

"Please what, princess?" Cas smirked, knowing how the nickname made his Omega squirm and blush. 

"Please, want your knot," Dean whined. The Omega could feel his Alpha's cock pressed against his entrance. He tried to thrust his hips forward, anything to get that knot where he needed it so desperately, but the restraints kept him almost totally immobile.

"Oh, look at you, fucking yourself on my cock," the Alpha crooned. "Such a good boy, so good for me..." 

Dean cried out as Castiel thrust his cock into the Omega's channel, starting up a pounding rhythm. Every few thrusts, the Alpha would pause, buried to the hilt, to grind his growing knot against the Omega's prostate. Finally, just as Cas's knot locked them together, he reached down and released the ring from the base of Dean's cock.

* * *

 

 

"...Fuck, that was beautiful. My Omega, so fucking tight around me, just can't get enough..." 

Dean regained consciousness to find himself seated in Castiel's lap, in a large chair in the corner of the room. He shifted and Dean realized that not only were they still locked together, but despite having just come so strongly he passed out, Dean was still hard. 

With a smirk, Cas grabbed Dean's head and pulled him into a dominant kiss. 

"Now, my Omega," he grinned, "I am going to walk us to the car." The Alpha stood, wrapping Dean's legs around his waist. Dean couldn't help but whine and grind his hips as the movement shifted the knot against his oversensitive prostate. 

"I am going to walk us out to the car," Cas paused to nip at his Omega's plush bottom lip. "If you can make it all the way there without coming, then tonight you get a reward. But if you can't make it," he paused and Dean shivered at the look in his Alpha's eyes, "then tonight I'm going to enjoy spanking that luscious ass red." 

Whimpering, Dean leaned down to bury his face in the Alpha's neck. With each step, the knot shifted inside Dean's channel and his cock rubbed against the rough fabric of the Alpha's shirt. By the time they reached the car, the Omega was squirming and writhing with need. 

All of a sudden Dean felt one of his legs slip off of his Alpha's waist. 

"Whoops," Cas grinned. 

He readjusted his grip, bouncing Dean on his knot and grinding him against the side of the car as he lifted the Omega's leg back around his waist. 

The rough stimulation was enough to break through the last of Dean's control. As his orgasm rushed through him, the Omega collapsed against the car with a weak cry. 

"Oh, Dean," Cas sucked harshly on the hollow of Dean's throat. "We are going to have such fun tonight." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally toyed with the idea of actually having Cas allow Benny to fuck Dean's face as a "tip." But in the end I decided he wouldn't really do that. The little shit would much rather taunt Benny with all the gorgeousness he's not allowed to have.


End file.
